The Love of a Song
by Orlando's Dancer
Summary: Just a cluster of songfics wrapped around one artist and one ship.
1. Anonymous

Anonymous

_Well I wrote our names a thousand times  
Just to see yours sitting next to mine  
Sent you flowers cards unsigned...anonymous  
_

It started after she sent that horrible Bat-Bogey curse after me. I become obsessed with her. She never really did notice me though. I was just the big bad horrible Mr. Draco Malfoy. A nobody in her eyes, but a someone in everybody else's. Hers was all that mattered to me though. I think that the attraction was that she was unattainable to me… impossible to reach. Yet I wanted to see her name laying next mine and listen to how well her name with mine rolled off my lips and it was wonderful. I even sent her flowers from the herbology greenhouses, but was too much of a coward to sign my name in fear of the rejection I would feel.

_In days to come like days that passed  
My heart beats for you, always has  
Though you know me only as...anonymous_

At night I can't sleep without dreaming about her. I thought that I could at least escape her blood red hair and her beautiful hazel eyes that hold the joys of her world. I wish that I could tell her how I feel about her make her see that I'm not as bad as she believes I am. I don't think that I will love another. She is the one that my heart yearns for. Though no matter what happens she will only know me as anonymous.

_In dreams at night I carry your books for you  
And when I rise a flame for you  
Always too shy to carry the whole thing through  
_

Like I said she is always in my dreams. Most of the time its in the hallway and I'm holding her potion and herbology book and walking down the hall with her. Before she enters the potions classroom she stands on her tip toes and kisses me in front of her classmates. I pick fights with her hoping that I might have the guts to actually tell her the truth, but I can't the heartache of rejection just seeps in right before I try.

_Like the light from that eternal flame  
Burns for one without a name  
My love forever will remain...anonymous  
_

I heard her one night in the library talking to the friend that's a but strange… Looney, Luna something like that talk about her anonymous flowers and letters I've sent her. I wanted to tell her right then and there that it was I that wrote those words that she was whispering to her lunatic of a friend.

_Oh you'll always wonder who it was  
Who it was  
It was just...anonymous_

_I still wonder to this day seven years later if she ever thinks about who her anonymous secret admirer was. She still has that amazing apple red hair and those gorgeous hazel eyes that she only shows to those she loves, but turns a navy blue when that infamous Weasley temper comes out._

_Well I wrote our names a thousand times  
Just to see yours sitting next to mine  
And I sent you flowers card unsigned_

_You wonder how I know this. I've been married to her for 5 years, but she still doesn't know that I was the one that sent her those precious things… at least I hope not._

**A/N: Alright well Im going to try out this idea of one shot fics all by one artist… Garth Brooks if you want to know. Tell me how it was and be waiting for the next one!**


	2. If Tomorrow Never Comes

If Tomorrow Never Comes

_Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart_

Occasionally at night I wake up just to stare at my beautiful wife. She smiles while she sleeps dreaming of a peaceful world rather than the war ridden earth we live in now. I joined The Order right after the Dumbledore incident because I thought I owed him that. That's where I met the red headed goddess sleeping next to me. I try to take simple missions these days. I couldn't handle leaving my wife to fight this world alone.

_If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
if my time on earth were through  
She must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes  
_

I already signed and finished my Will if in that time that I am on a mission that they assigned me that I wish I could refuse and I die. I left everything to her… my one family. Everyday I wonder if she really knows how much I love her. Did do everything I could possibly do to show her that she is the only one that my love reaches out for. I couldn't take it if I did die and left her alone. I just hope that I will make it out of this one.

_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel_

After I switched sides my father threatened to kill my mother if I didn't go back to helping out the cause of the Dark Lord. I refused and he did in fact kill her. I didn't believe that he would, but oh he did. I mourn of what my father has done. I knew that I could never do that to _her _to my Ginny. After that night that I vowed that I would tell her how much I loved her everyday 100 times a day.

_If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
if my time on earth were through  
She must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes_

If I do pass tomorrow on the day of the final battle I just hope she does know how much I love and care for her. There will never be another that I have loved as much. All I wish is that she will remember her love for me as I do for her. She will forever be the one in my heart. I just hope that I will make it out not just for her, but for our unborn child.

_So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes_

"Good Night Ginny. I love you!" I then fall asleep with her in my arms.

**A/N: I don't know how well that one was, but I hope it was alright. Thanks for the uno review that I got!**


	3. Rodeo

Rodeo

_His eyes are cold and restless  
His wounds have almost healed  
And she'd give half of Texas  
Just to change the way he feels  
She knows his love's in Tulsa  
And she knows he's gonna go  
Well it ain't no woman flesh and blood  
It's that damned old rodeo_

He is almost healed and that's what worries her the most. He had been home with her for two months healing from a raid that he had been in. Luckily the good won, but that didn't mean that her husband didn't get any injuries from it. He was the one to kill half of the deatheaters, but he didn't go unmarred. He was almost done with the healing process and she could see that he was ready for the next raid and it scared the hell out of her.

_Well it's bulls and blood  
It's dust and mud  
It's the roar of a Sunday crowd  
It's the white in his knuckles  
The gold in the buckle  
He'll win the next go 'round  
It's boots and chaps  
It's cowboy hats  
It's spurs and latigo  
It's the ropes and the reins  
And the joy and the pain  
And they call the thing rodeo_

She could tell that he was ready to go every time she asked him not to go, he always replied saying that he was doing this to protect her, but she knew better. He had been brought to fight and its all he knows. She can't help, but wonder what will happen to her silver haired knight when the war was over and there was nothing else to fight.

_She does her best to hold him  
When his love comes to call  
But his need for it controls him  
And her back's against the wall  
And it's So long girl I'll see you  
When it's time for him to go  
You know the woman wants her cowboy  
Like he wants his rodeo_

They just owled him saying that he needed to be at station 49. She tried to change his mind for the millionth time, but it did her no good. She tried to hug him and tell him not to, but it did nothing. He said he had to there was just no way around it they needed him, but he needed them was the truth. All I want is for him to stay home away from the gore and blood of this and just stay with me. I need him if he dies I will too… slowly.

_Well it's bulls and blood  
It's dust and mud  
It's the roar of a Sunday crowd  
It's the white in his knuckles  
The gold in the buckle  
He'll win the next go 'round  
It's boots and chaps  
It's cowboy hats  
It's spurs and latigo  
It's the ropes and the reins  
And the joy and the pain  
And they call the thing rodeo  
_

She could tell by the look in his eye that he was ready to kill again. How could she stop him? She loved him, but his obsession also scared her. She didn't understand what that did for him. How did killing help anything?

_It'll drive a cowboy crazy  
It'll drive the man insane  
And he'll sell off everything he owns  
Just to pay to play her game  
And a broken home and some broken bones  
Is all he'll have to show  
For all the years that he spent chasin'  
This dream they call rodeo_

She knew that if things didn't get better soon that she could handle it and she would have to leave. She doubted that he would go after her because of this and that also scared her. Sometimes she wonders if he really does love her because of his obsession with the war.

_Well it's bulls and blood  
It's dust and mud  
It's the roar of a Sunday crowd  
It's the white in his knuckles  
The gold in the buckle  
He'll win the next go 'round  
It's boots and chaps  
It's cowboy hats  
It's spurs and latigo  
It's the ropes and the reins  
And the joy and the pain  
And they call the thing rodeo  
It's the broncs and the blood  
It's the steers and the mud  
And they call the thing rodeo_

She had threatened to leave before and tonight she just might do it.

**A/N: Yeah not that great I tried. We'll see how the next one goes!**


End file.
